For The Love Of Natsu Dragneel
by Eclipse Breakdra
Summary: The king gives a challenge for all girls in fiore that who will make Natsu marry them wins. How in the world will the girls get him to love them? How will the boys react? Will Natsu make it alive? Who will win this challege? Natsu x harem
1. 1.The Challenge

**The idea just poped into my mind and i am writing this. Natsu x Harem.**

**Hope you enjoy. Feel free to pm me or comment and don't forget to like and favorite this. Checkout my Wattpad account [Breakdra] for other books of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail( wish i did).**

**1\. The Challenge**

The king of Fiore was getting bored. He wished he could host the Grand Magic Games twice an year but knew he could not. Thinking about the events that happened and the battles, his mind wandered to Natsu Dragneel.

He recalled hearing from someone that Natsu's dumb and dense so no girl will like him. Then he got a plan.

"Arcadios." The knight and bodyguard of Hisui, the princess came to him.

"My king." He bowed.

"Call the socceror weekly at once! I have an announcement to make." He said with a weird grin on his face

"Yes sir."

(**At the Fairy Tail Guild)**

The guild was as rowdy as always. Mirajane Strauss was reading the socceror weekly. Nothing too interesting until her eyes landed on a certain page.

"OMG!!!" She yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"What happened Mira." Lucy asked her. Mirajane looked around to see if the salmon haired Dragon Slayer was nearby. She sighed in relief to see him not present in the guild, then turned towards them and said

"Natsu Happened"

"What did he do this time!" Makarov asked in worry.

"Did he blow up something again." Laxus asked.

"Nope. I'll tell what happened." She raised the Magazine and show them a page with Natsu on it.

"The king as announced a challenge that whichever girl will get Natsu to love her and marry her will be titled as The Queen of beauty and she will be allow to do anything, buy anything in Fiore without having to pay for it."

Everyone dropped to the ground and felt their soul leave their body. "But you should not tell Natsu about this challenge."

All the males in the guild were jealous of Natsu because he was going to be surrounded by Beautiful girls.

The girls were imagining living with Natsu and started thinking of ways to seduce him.

"Natsu is one lucky guy. I'm so proud of him." Gildarts started tearing up.

"Why flame brain. There are better people them him so why him." Gray shouted, frustrated at Natsu.

"That is cause he is hard to get." Cana with a dreamy look on her face.

Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood Natsu and his partner Happy. Everyone went back to what they were doing while thinking about Natsu.

"What's up." Natsu gave his signature toothy grin.

"Nothing much ." They all quickly said leaving Natsu and Happy confused. The duo shrugged and went to the bar to eat.

Mirajane smiled sweetly at Natsu.

"Should I bring you food Natsu." "Of course. Thanks Mira."

While Natsu was eating, he didn't notice everyone in the guild staring at him.

The girls were thinking hard of ways to get him while the boys shot him jealous looks.

**That's it for this chapter. So Natsu has a bunch of girls after him. This should be interesting. Who do you think will marry Natsu. Comment down below. Next chapter will involve girls trying to get him. Eclipse Breakdra signing out.**


	2. Lucy's Try

**I will like to thank the people who favorite and followed the story. And thank you to rufus264 for reviewing. Updates with the story. Hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

**2\. Lucy's Try**

While all girls were making plans and looking at each other, Lucy figured out a plan. Since Natsu and Happy always invade her house and they were her partners, she had a better chance than anyone. She just needed to wait for the evening and make sure no one gets Natsu first, who was currently having a brawl with Gray.

'No one will get Natsu. He is mine and mine only!.' She thought while having a weird look on her face.

"Hey Lushy are you alright. You giving a weird face." Happy' words brought back to reality.

"Huh. Oh n-n-nothing is wrong! I'm f-f-fine." She stuttered.

Happy looked unsure. He shrugged and went back to eating his fish. Lucy stood up and left as she had preparations to do.

* * *

(**With Natsu)**

"How many times have I told you I'm stronger than you flame brain." Gray growled

"I'm stronger than you stripper." Natsu retorted. Gray had stripped himself in less than five minutes with thinking.

"Crap." Gray rushed to find his clothes while Natsu laughed.

"Some things never change." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**(At Lucy's Apartment, a few hours later)**

Natsu and Happy jumped to her window and entered. They saw Lucy looking at them with a very _creepy _smile.

Natsu and Happy stared at her with worried eyes. '_Did we do some wrong again. Why is she staring at us like that.'_

They both turned around to leave when Lucy said

"Hey there Natsu." She tried to act perfectly normal. Natsu turned around and greeted her

"H-h-hey there L-Luce. Y-you o-o-okay." he stuttered.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"I see."

"Where did Happy go?" she noticed the blue was missing. Natsu looked around then muttered 'traitor'.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yes."

"Would like some food. I cooked it specially for you." she said sweetly, scaring Natsu even more.

"A-a-aye." He took a seat.

She went inside the kitchen came back with tasty looking food. The moment she served it Natsu began to eat like an animal. She sat in front of him and stated imagining Natsu kissing her and then proposing her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Natsu finish his food. He shook her.

"Hey Luce, are you okay." No response from Lucy.

"Luce." Again no response.

"LUCY!" He shouted in her ears, snapping out her out of her thoughts.

"Huh. Oh sorry Natsu, I just got lost in thoughts."she mumbled in embarrsment.

"Well, you can continue thinking while I go home. Thanks for the food."He opened her window and jumped out. He was creeped out by Lucy eerie behavior.

"NATSU! WAIT UP, I MUST TELL YOU SOMETHING." but he was long gone.

" I missed my chance at Natsu." she started crying anime tears.

* * *

**Well, Lucy missed her chance. Natsu must prety creeped out, but this just the beginning. Don't forget Favorite, Follow and review. Feel free to pm me. — Eclipse Breakdra Signing Out.**


	3. 3 An Erza-tic Scare

**Special Thanks to REDLANTERN506 for review. As always, don't forget to favorite, follow and review. Feel free to PM me anytime. Comment down below for which girl you want to be added. On with the story. Hope You Enjoy.**

* * *

**3\. How news spread.**

**(The Next day, in the guildhall.)**

All the girls were waiting for Natsu to arrive. Most of them still hadn't got a plan yet. Yet.

The doors burst open and in came Natsu followed by Happy. Happy went to Carla with fish in his hand and offered it to her, but the white exceed refused.

"Leave me alone TomCat." She said strictly but Happy contnued to offer her the fish.

Natsu went towards the bar where Mirajane was serving drinks and Cana was drinking a barrel of booze.

" Hey Mira. Did you see Lucy around?" He asked while looking around for the blonde. All girls suddenly tensed when Natsu mentioned Lucy. Mirajane frowned and asked

"Nope. Why, what happened to her?" She asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"She's been acting weird since yesterday. She was waiting for us and even cooke dinner. I ate it and left. She just kept staring at me and gave me creepy looks." Natsu explained.

The tension suddenly went away. '_Lucy tried and failed. She'll try again. I must get Natsu before some other girl gets him.' _all of the girls thought.

' _I envy Natsu for getting all the girls'_ All the guys sighed and some shot some jealous looks at Natsu, who was happily eating his food.

"Hey Mira." Natsu asked the white hair women.

"Yes."

"Someone sent me these leters." He took out a bag and turned upside down and its contents spilled out. A dozen letters with different decorations, each was love based that said To Natsu Dragneel. Each from some girl.

The girls in the guild glared at the letters as if they were gonna steal Natsu from them.

Suddenly, Natsu felt a hand with a gaulet on his shoulder. A shiver went down his spine as he turned back to see looking at him. He dropped to his knees and joined his hands.

"I'm s-s-sorry Erza. I-i won't do it again." He stuttered looking scared.

"Natsu, i need you to come with me on a job" She said with a stoic expression. It was a lie to hide her motives.

"This mission specifically asked for you and me so come." She got hold of his collar and dragged him out of the guild while s he was crying anime tears.

Mira was sad and furious at Erza fir stealing Natsu.

Then she looked at those letters and a plan came in her mind. She smirked.

* * *

**That's it for now. Next chapter(spoiler alert) will deal with Mirajane reading letters that came from some familar people. Sorry for delayed update. I had exams and now i'm free. And one more thing. To those whose asked me to add carla human form, it's weird but interesting. So thanks for the suggestion. Until next time-**

**Eclipse Breakdra.**


	4. 4 Love Letters

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, followed and read this story. This story hit 1k views . On with the story. Don't forget to favorite and follow and review. Feel free to PM me. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mirajane asked everyone's attention. Lucy stared at the love letters and asked

"Why are you holding Natsu's .. um .. letters."

"I've decided to read these letters to everyone in the guid" She squealed.

"I don't want to read what's in that idiot's letters." Gray instantly regreted saying that. He saw Mirajane having her demonic aura and immediately said" I' m sorry. Let's read them."

Mira shuffled through them and pulled ine out. She read the name on it and her smile was replaced by a look of shock. It was from Jenny.

_Dear Natsu,_

_You may have forgotten about me but i did not about you. I think we should get together sometime. I know it might be weird but i can tell you it would be fun._

_From your friend,_

_Jenny Realight._

"That fiend." Mirajane said with gritted teeth. She started to radiate a demonic aura scaring everyone near.

"Calm down Mira." Elfman said, cowering.

"Read a different one." Lucy said, who looked furious.

Mira again shuffled and found one that said from Meredy.

"This one's from Meredy." Juvia exclaimed, clearly surprised.

_Dear Natsu_

_I hope we pinkettes can get together sometime , you know to chat and eat. Also I want to tell you something. Please write me back, darling Natsu._

_Your beloved,_

_Meredy._

Mirajane pulled out another letter, this time from Millianna.

_Hey Natsu,_

_I want you to come and visit our guild next week. It will be fun and we will play together with kitties. Don't forget to bring you cutesy little kitty too._

_From your friend,_

_Millianna._

Carla and Panther Lily felt pity for Happy. Mirajane pulled out one from Kagura. People were surprised that Kagura sent a letter too. Erza would have been really surprised. More people started showing interest. Gildarts was crying tears of joy and was jealous at same time. He was proud of Natsu for getting this many girls. He was a little jealous too. Still, he was proud at his surrogate son.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I know that both of us don't each other quite well. So how about we meet sometime and talk about each other. It will be nice to get to know each other. Don't tell Erza about it or she might not like it. I hope to see you soon._

_With Love,_

_Kagura._

I'm so going to tell Erza." Gajeel said with a grin.

"You got a dead wish or something. Erza might kill you." Laxus said to him, causing Gajeel to gulp. Making Erza angry was't on his to-do list.

Mirajane picked out a letter from Sherry ( the elder sister of Chelia. If you didn't know about this then you're not an FT fan XD.)

_Dear Natsu,_

_I feel that we should meet up. I will teach you about LOVE._

_With love,_

_Sherry._

That's the shortest letter I've ever read." Mirajane exclaimed.

The girls started to decide to make their move on Natsu before someone other does it.

**I am also currently writing another story Fairy Tail High. Check it out. Also I will be putting a poll for all of the people to vote for who will be lucky to marry Natsu. You can chose five characters max ( might have changes.). All female character names will be there except a few. Donut forget to vote. The closing date for the poll is not yet decided. I will inform the date. Until next time. **

**\- Eclipse Breakdra**


	5. ecking the Situation

_**5\. Checking The Situation**_

Mirajane was at the bar wiping a glass and thinking about the letters. The competition just skyrocketed.

This meant things were going to become tough fast. By fast, she means really fast. And who knows how many other girls might make an attempt at Natsu.

If she didn't do anything fast, she might lose.

She looked over at Lucy. She tried to have a dinner with Natsu at her house but ended up made Natsu Freak out.

Next she looked at Erza, she tried to drag Natsu on a mission with her, but somehow Natsu escaped. Mirajane was quite happy at seeing Erza's defeat.

Then her eyes diverted towards the letters.

Thank the Gods Natsu didn't read them.

In simple words, those ones are not making attempts for now. Still, it doen't make it easier for her.

Then another thought came to her mind.

This turn of events is freaking Natsu out, so if she waits and picks the perfect time, she might win. For now, she's gonna act normal, like nothing new is going on.

* * *

The king was pretty much excited. He appointed spies to spy on Natsu all the time. Until now things were interesting. But its time to take it to a new level, coz it might get boring.

He called one of his guards to anounce a festival was going to be held at Crocus In two weeks.

This ought to be interesting.

* * *

**_(A Day Later)_**

_WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!__WHATTODO!_

This is what was going in the minds of most of the girls minds when suddenly Elfman burst into the girl ranting something about a festival in Crocus. Suddenly ideas sprung in their minds.

(Somewhere in Fiore)

Natsu, who was returning from a job, suddenly sneezed and felt shivers in his spine. _Something bad is going to happen._ He thought.

Little did he know, it was true.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter. I will make it longer next time. I will divide the festival arc into many arcs, since there are many girls. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Adios.**


	6. 6 Shopping And Stalking Part 1

**Hope you guys enjoy, dont forget to review, favorite and follow.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**I am writing this story for fun. So if you have problems, well I can't do anything about it.**

* * *

**6\. Shopping And Stalking Part 1**

Mirajane, Natsu, Asuka and Happy were currently walking in the market. The reason is to buy clothes for the festival. Actually, that was just a false front. The really reason is so that Mirajane could spend time with Natsu. Natsu looked bored while the others were happy.

Asuka also came along, since her parents left her in Natsu's care while they go on a job and spent some time alone.

_IS MY LUCK SERIOUSLY BAD OR DOES THE WORLD HATE ME._ Natsu screamed in his mind. _OF ALL THINGS, WHY. WHY OH WHY DID WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING. WE COULD HAVE GONE TO SOME RESTAURANT OR PARK. WHY SHOPPING OF ALL._

The reason behind:

When they were little kids, Mira and Erza would go to shopping and would take him along and make him carry all the bags. Not only that, both of them took at least hours to pick dresses. Natsu had almost been bored and starved to death quite a few times due to them.

If it wasn't for Asuka wanting to come too and Mirajane's puppy eyes, he would not even think of coming.

As they were walking, Asuka kept looking around while Mirajane was smiling. She was walking while holding Natsu's hand. Happy was looking around for Fish 🐟.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being stalked by Erza and Lucy, both of them were brown trench coats and sun glasses. People kept giving the two weird looks which they did not notice.

Mirajane would occasionally drag Natsu into a fashion store while Asuka would also try to drag Natsu to a candy store. Happy kept laughing at Natsu's trouble while Lucy and Erza kept glaring at Mirajane from a distance.

'_That white haired witch!' _ They both thought.

Later a extremely tired Natsu and Mirajane sat in a cafe with Natsu eating cake while Mirajane sipped on tea. Asuka sat near them and ate a strawberry cake while Happy happily ate a rather large fish.

After they finished, Mirajane noticed that had a bit of creme near his lips and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe it off. Mirajane was blushing while Natsu was giving her a weird look. Neither of them noticing the glares and dangerous aura coming from Lucy and Erza.

And the moment was interrupted by a shout

"NATSU!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I WILL UPDATE FASTER .**

**Eclipse Breakdra Out-.**


End file.
